GalNet/3304/September
01 SEP Alliance President Proposes Changes Alliance President Gibson Kincaid has confirmed he will campaign for re-election in October. Addressing the media, President Kincaid also said he wanted to make significant changes to the Alliance constitution: “The role of Alliance president is largely ceremonial. I believe that should change. I have been lobbying to invest the position with executive powers, over and above the prime minister and the Assembly. By streamlining our bureaucracy, we can make decisions as efficiently as the other superpowers.” “I also believe that each presidential incumbent should remain in office for six years, instead of a maximum of two one-year terms. That will allow time to renegotiate diplomatic relationships and correct past mistakes.” Gibson Kincaid was the governor of the Zaonce system before assuming the presidency in 3303. He has repeatedly claimed that the Alliance is failing to fulfil its true potential. Prime Minister Edmund Mahon responded: “Our constitution has served us well for decades and I see no reason to amend it. Its system of checks and balances exists to prevent any individual from becoming too powerful and destabilising the Alliance.” The other presidential candidates will be announced within the next two weeks. Computer Designers' Rivalry Escalates Maddox Hurd, owner of Herculean Machines, has publicly dismissed the efforts of rival company Supratech. Both companies are currently developing new computer designs. Mr Hurd referred directly to Supratech’s forthcoming product, the Torc, while addressing the media: “There’s a reason Herculean has never explored the concept of wearable devices – it’s a ridiculous idea! I bet a million credits that those fragile gizmos will break, or their holograms will start glitching, the moment you turn them on.” “If you want a reliable piece of tech, you need the Duradrive. Believe me, our device will keep on working whatever you throw at it…and even if you throw it.” When invited to comment, Supratech CEO Scorpio DeVorrow responded: “It’s regrettable that those with a clear vision of the future are often denigrated by individuals of limited imagination. We offer an elegant and revolutionary approach to personal computing – not just a rubber brick with a screen. I’m sure customers will make the intelligent choice.” Prototypes for both the Torc and the Duradrive will be unveiled at the Rackham Ultratech Expo on Wednesday the 3rd of October. 02 SEP Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. Independent pilots have engaged a previously unseen type of Thargoid vessel in both the Pleiades Nebula and the core systems. Admiral Aden Tanner, Aegis’s chief military liaison, confirmed that the new ship – classified as the Hydra – is a variant of the Thargoid Interceptor. Federal President Zachary Hudson has announced that Aegis Core is to relocate from Socho to the Federal home system of Sol. The move is a response to the criminal occupation of the Socho system, which led to the temporary immobilisation of Aegis’s Eagle Eye network, a system of orbital installations designed to determine potential Thargoid attack sites. Engineer Ram Tah has detected unusual energy signatures in the NGC 2451A sector, the IC 2391 sector and the Synuefe EN-H region. While the precise nature of the signals is unclear, Ram Tah has encouraged independent pilots to investigate. In other news, the Colonia Council has announced that four engineers have established bases in the Colonia region, to provide services to independent pilots. According to a statement, the Council consulted with engineers in the core systems to identify individuals who could offer similar services in Colonia. The date of Princess Aisling Duval’s wedding to Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester has passed without comment from either party. While Emperor Arissa and President Hudson are thought to be pleased with the cancellation of the wedding, the silence from Aisling Duval and Jordan Rochester leaves questions about the legitimacy of their relationship unanswered. Maddox Hurd, owner of Herculean Machines, has publicly dismissed the efforts of rival company Supratech. Mr Hurd denounced the idea of wearable devices as ridiculous, prompting Supratech CEO Scorpio DeVorrow to describe him as a man of “limited imagination”. Meanwhile, Alliance President Gibson Kincaid has begun lobbying to invest the position of president with executive powers. He has also said that the incumbent should remain in office for six years, instead of a maximum of two one-year terms. Prime Minister Edmund Mahon has voiced his opposition to the proposal. Juanita Bishop, a leading campaigner against the Far God cult, has announced that she is running for Federal Congress. Mrs Bishop’s vocal condemnation of Thargoid worship has gained her a strong following in many Federal systems. She is now campaigning to be elected to Congress as an independent candidate. In related news, the Far God sect has issued a public request for Thargoid materials. It is understood that the objects will be revered as objects of worship, and will not be used in any xenobiological experiments. Finally, authorities in the Betel system have confirmed that the conflict between Betel Free and the Silver Creative Network has come to an end. Both factions received support from independent combat pilots, to whom generous rewards were promised, but ultimately there could be only one victor. It is hoped that the cessation of hostilities will preface a period of peace. And those are the main stories this week. 06 SEP Scandal Hits Rochester Family The famous actor Tomas Turai, husband of Jupiter Rochester, has been revealed to be having an extramarital affair with an Olympian athlete. An article in The Mars Tribune stated: “For the last three years, Tomas Turai has conducted a secret relationship with Reagan Lord, who has won several Olympic gold medals for the Altair system. Their romantic liaison took place without the knowledge of Turai’s husband, Jupiter Rochester, or their two children.” There has been no response from Jupiter Rochester. The Rochester family is currently in a media lockdown following the cancelled wedding of Ambassador Jordan Rochester and Princess Aisling Duval. But Tomas Turai and August Lord, husband of Reagan Lord, have both announced their intention to sue The Mars Tribune for defamation. The publication’s owner, billionaire Kingsley Cordova, has confirmed that he will personally cover all legal costs in contesting both civil actions. Lana Sigrid, chief editor of The Mars Tribune, published this comment: “We have an obligation to publish the truth wherever we find it. The detailed evidence we’ve obtained about Tomas Turai’s behaviour is beyond dispute. We employ the finest journalists in the Federation, and our soaring subscription figures prove we’ve earned the public’s trust.” Gnosis Stranded A scientific-research vessel has been left stranded following a Thargoid attack. The Gnosis, flagship of the Canonn Interstellar Research Group, recently made a hyperspace jump towards the Cone Sector FN-J B9-0 system. A short time later, the following message was received from Captain Mathius Leander of the Gnosis command crew: “We were a short way into our journey when the Gnosis was hyperdicted by a group of Thargoid vessels. The wrench back into real space caused severe internal damage to multiple systems, including the frame shift drive.” “There’s no doubt that we would have been destroyed if not for some of the Commanders travelling with us. They lured the Thargoids away while ejecting meta-alloys from their holds. The aliens were more interested in scooping up the meta-alloys than attacking us. The Commanders later reported that the Thargoid vessels were the recently identified Hydra Interceptors.” “The Gnosis is currently adrift close to the eighth planet of the Outotz ST-I d9-6 system. We have begun essential repairs, but there is a risk that the Thargoids may return before we can escape the system.” 07 SEP Far God Campaign Concludes LHS 2541 Alliance Combine has announced that its request for Thargoid materials for the Far God sect has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots supported the campaign by delivering commodities to Wheelock Ring in the Zavijah system, and by eliminating agitators in Zavijah, thereby ensuring the safety of traders contributing to the initiative. Chancellor Reegan Tanner, speaking on behalf of LHS 2541 Alliance Combine, released the following statement: “We would like to thank those pilots who delivered Thargoid materials, thus contributing to the furtherance of religious freedom throughout the galaxy. At this point we would also like to address rumours that the Far God sect is experimenting on willing test subjects in the hopes of ascending to a higher form of life. We assert, in the strongest of terms, that this is baseless gossip.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Wheelock Ring in the Zavijah system. Alliance Presidential Gala The Alioth Independents has announced plans to host a gala event in the Alioth system, to officially begin the Alliance presidential election. The event will give the as-yet unannounced presidential candidates an opportunity to meet distinguished figures from among the upper echelons of Alliance society. Durien Ballas, chairman of Alioth Independents, issued the following statement: “Everyone’s heard of President Gibson Kincaid, but the other candidates may not be so well known. This will be their chance to shine. As well as hosting key members of the Alliance Assembly, we can also confirm that Prime Minister Edmund Mahon and three members of the Council of Admirals will be in attendance.” To make this a truly spectacular event, the Alioth Independents have placed an open order for Esuseku Caviar, Ceremonial Heike Tea and Live Hecate Sea Worms, promising to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Smith Landing in the Amber system. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure that those contributing material to the campaign can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 6th of September 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Assembly to Vote on Proposed Changes The Alliance Assembly has agreed to hold an internal vote on President Gibson Kincaid’s proposed changes to the constitution. Kincaid has lobbied for the role of president to be invested with executive powers, and for each presidential term to last six years. Prime Minister Edmund Mahon told the media: “After much discussion, the Assembly has agreed to vote on President Kincaid’s proposals in mid-October, at the same time as the presidential election. We will announce any amendments to the constitution shortly afterwards.” Milo Vesper, editor of The Alliance Tribune, discussed this development: “President Kincaid’s proposals are seen by some as a long-overdue restructure of the political system. Compared to the current bureaucratic procedure, having a single person make all executive decisions has an obvious appeal. But some in the Assembly are concerned that such changes could imbue the president with emperor-like levels of authority.” “Prime Minister Mahon is playing down such fears, but the words ‘constitutional crisis’ have already been heard in Parliament. Whatever happens, this could be the most significant election in the Alliance’s history.” 08 SEP Fire Destroys Supratech Facility A manufacturing complex owned by computer company Supratech has been destroyed by fire. All on-site personnel managed to escape the blaze without injury. Emergency crews were soon in attendance, but were unable to prevent the fire from swiftly consuming the facility. Supratech CEO Scorpio DeVorrow made this statement: “I regret to announce that the fire has ruined our main production complex. Dozens of prototype Torc units were also irreparably damaged. This is a severe setback in the development of our new design.” “Investigators have been unable to pinpoint the cause of the blaze, or to explain why the fire-suppression system in our state-of-the-art complex malfunctioned so completely. Along with the security cameras, internal alarms and thermal sensors.” Maddox Hurd, head of rival company Herculean Machines, commented: “I’m glad to hear that everyone made it out okay. But I have to say, if Supratech’s facilities are that poorly designed, I’d hate to imagine what their products are like.” Both companies are due to unveil new personal computing devices at the Rackham Ultratech Expo in October, although it is now unclear if Supratech will take part in the trade show. Thargoid-Sympathiser Arrests Increase The Federal Intelligence Agency has increased arrests of potential Thargoid sympathisers, as it continues to investigate the Far God cult. Independent reporter Gethin Okonkwo, who first raised awareness of doomsayer cults in the core systems, has been reported missing and is assumed to have been arrested. Many others who were researching the Far God sect remain in custody, including leading exotheologian Dr Alfred Ulyanov. The FIA has also shut down the Galactic Interfaith Commune and apprehended its spokesperson, Dr Jameelah Griffin. Several similar organisations, including the Spiritual Freedom Movement, have been closed down. Independent observers have confirmed that the FIA has discovered further empty Far God hive-chapels. The whereabouts of hundreds of adherents remains unknown. In an effort to uncover clues, arrests of associates and family members of Far God worshippers has intensified. Senior Agent Micah Whitefield gave a brief statement: “We will leave no stone unturned in our mission to identify Thargoid influences. The disappearance of Far God chapters is clearly a coordinated operation of either human or alien design. We warn anyone who may be harbouring cult members that they are impeding a Federal investigation, and will face criminal charges.” 09 SEP Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. The Alliance Assembly has agreed to vote on President Gibson Kincaid’s proposed changes to the constitution. Kincaid has lobbied for the role of president to be invested with executive powers, and for each presidential term to last six years. The vote will take place in mid-October, at the same time as the presidential election. A manufacturing complex owned by computer company Supratech has been destroyed by fire. All personnel managed to escape the blaze, but the fire has ruined the company’s main production complex. Company CEO Scorpio DeVorrow expressed incredulity at the failure of the facility’s fire-suppression system. Meanwhile, the Federal Intelligence Agency has increased arrests of potential Thargoid sympathisers, as it continues to investigate the Far God cult. Independent observers have confirmed that the FIA has discovered further empty Far God hive-chapels. The whereabouts of hundreds of adherents remains unknown. The Gnosis, flagship of the Canonn Interstellar Research Group, has been left stranded following a Thargoid attack. A message from the ship’s command crew confirmed that the incident caused severe internal damage to multiple systems, including the frame shift drive. The Gnosis is currently adrift close to the eighth planet of the Outotz ST-I d9-6 system. In other news, The Mars Tribune has revealed that actor Tomas Turai, husband of Jupiter Rochester, has been having an extramarital affair with Olympian athlete Reagan Lord. Tomas Turai and August Lord, husband of Reagan Lord, have both announced their intention to sue The Tribune for defamation. The publication’s owner, billionaire Kingsley Cordova, has confirmed that he will cover all legal costs in contesting both civil actions. Finally, a public appeal for Thargoid materials from the Far God sect has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Chancellor Reegan Tanner, speaking on behalf of the organising faction, said the success of the initiative was a victory for religious freedom. And those are the main stories this week. 12 SEP The XG Project In an interview with independent media outlet Vox Galactica, engineer Ram Tah has discussed the XG Project, which produced the recently released XG fighters. “Ever since the first Guardian ruins were discovered, I’ve been trying to combine their technology with our own. I drew up a blueprint for the original fighter, the XG1, before inviting other technicians to refine the design with a view to producing something commercially viable.” “The seventh iteration, the XG7, successfully merged human and Guardian ingenuity. The XG8 Javelin and XG9 Lance soon followed.” When asked what the future holds, Ram Tah remarked: “My hope is that the XG Project is merely the start of a whole new era of technological development. While the current focus is the Thargoid threat, the achievements of our galactic forebears might one day improve every aspect of society.” 13 SEP Alliance Gala Initiative Concludes The Alioth Independents has announced that its appeal for exotic food and drink has reached a successful conclusion, having received an overwhelming response from the galactic community. Huge quantities of Esuseku Caviar, Ceremonial Heike Tea and Live Hecate Sea Worms were delivered to Smith Landing over the past week, which will now be used to host their gala event. With the initiative at an end, Durien Ballas, chairman of the Alioth Independents, issued the following statement: “This will be an event like no other, and we are proud to be introducing Fazia Silva and Elijah Beck to the galactic stage. Along with Gibson Kincaid, I’m sure they will soon do battle in a good-natured yet robust election campaign.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Smith Landing in the Amber system. Manatee Megaship Initiative The Libertas Cooperative has announced plans to construct a manatee farm on behalf of food supplier Munshin Manatee Meat. This will take the form of a megaship, where the creatures will be bred, processed and prepared for distribution. Progenitor Selena Conley of the Libertas Cooperative issued the following statement: “For years, the people of Munshin have been lucky enough to dine on the finest meat in the galaxy. We are proud to be working in association with Munshin Manatee Meat to help bring their product to a much wider consumer base.” To facilitate construction of the manatee farm, the Libertas Cooperative has placed an open order for land enrichment systems, animal monitors, aquaponic systems and marine equipment. It promises to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Ocrinox's Orbiter in the Munshin system. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure that those contributing material can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 13th of September 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Calls to Execute Far God Worshippers Juanita Bishop has called on Federal Congress to make Thargoid worship a capital crime, and for all members of the Far God cult to be executed. Addressing a rally during her congressional campaign, Mrs Bishop stated: “I speak for all those who live in fear of Thargoid infiltration. If elected, I will make sure this foul cult is outlawed and all its followers put to death. Congress has a duty to protect families from these alien-loving collaborators.” Vihaan Niven, an independent political analyst, commented: “Juanita Bishop’s statement has triggered considerable debate in Congress. Some congressmen have aligned with her, eager to be seen as ‘tough on Thargoids’. But others have criticised Mrs Bishop for her ‘inhumane rhetoric’ and for proposing the execution of Federal citizens without trial.” “Meanwhile, the Federal Intelligence Agency continues to arrest adherents of the Far God sect and detain those who have had contact with them. As casualties from the Thargoid conflict mount, it’s hard to see this most unlikely of faiths surviving much longer.” 14 SEP Candidates for Alliance Presidency Announced The candidates in the Alliance presidential election have been announced. Political journalist Vanya Driscoll shared the news in The Alliance Tribune: “The candidates running against President Gibson Kincaid, who is seeking a second term, have now launched their campaigns.” “Fazia Silva is a successful entrepreneur from the Vamm system. Although lacking political experience, she intends to leverage her business acumen to increase trade and boost economies throughout the Alliance. She has delegated control of her corporate empire to her sister, freeing her to run for office.” “Elijah Beck, by contrast, is a highly experienced politician. Hailing from the Leesti system, he has served in the Assembly for over four decades. He is generally considered a safe pair of hands, but it’s unlikely that he would bring about any significant changes as president.” “Recent polls suggest that Kincaid, Silva and Beck are roughly equal in terms of popular support, but it’s still early days. All three will vigorously campaign for support in the coming weeks, in advance of the public vote on Tuesday the 16th of October.” Investors Abandon Herculean Machines An anonymous source has revealed that Maddox Hurd, owner of technology company Herculean Machines, was previously investigated by the Federal Security Service. The source shared recently declassified FSS records on the Rewired news channel, and stated: “When establishing Herculean five years ago, Maddox Hurd accepted financial contributions from individuals connected to organised-crime networks, such as the Red Family. While Hurd did not technically break the law, the FSS has kept a close eye on him ever since.” In the wake of this news, a number of Herculean Machines’ corporate investors withdrew their support. Maddox Hurd told the media: “This is a smear campaign, and those underhanded snakes at Supratech are behind it!” Scorpio DeVorrow, CEO of rival company Supratech, declined to comment, but Harlow Nassry, technology journalist at The Federal Times, observed: “With Herculean Machines losing investment and Supratech’s facility destroyed, both companies are in a compromised position. Unless they can drum up additional support, neither will be able to unveil their new designs at the Rackham Ultratech Expo in October.” 15 SEP Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. An anonymous source has revealed that Maddox Hurd, owner of technology company Herculean Machines, was previously investigated by the Federal Security Service. The source disclosed that Hurd accepted financial contributions from individuals connected to criminal networks when establishing his company. In the wake of the news, a number of Herculean Machines’ corporate investors have withdrawn their support. The candidates in the Alliance presidential election have been announced: Fazia Silva, a successful entrepreneur from the Vamm system, and Elijah Beck, an experienced politician from Leesti. It is understood that all three candidates – Kincaid, Silva and Beck – are roughly equal in terms of popular support. Meanwhile, Juanita Bishop has called on Federal Congress to make Thargoid worship a capital crime, and for all members of the Far God cult to be executed. Some Federal congressmen have aligned with Mrs Bishop, eager to be seen as ‘tough on Thargoids’, but others have criticised her for her inhumane rhetoric. In other news, Ram Tah has revealed more about the XG Project, which produced the recently released XG fighters. In an interview, the engineer revealed that he had been trying to combine human and Guardian technology since the first Guardian ruins were discovered. He closed the interview by expressing hope that the XG Project was the start of a new era of technological development. The Libertas Cooperative has announced plans to construct a manatee farm on behalf of food supplier Munshin Manatee Meat. This will take the form of a megaship, where the creatures will be bred, processed and prepared for distribution. To facilitate construction of the manatee farm, the Libertas Cooperative has placed an open order for various commodities. Finally, the Alioth Independents have announced that their appeal for exotic food and drink has reached a successful conclusion, having received an overwhelming response from the galactic community. Huge quantities of Esuseku Caviar, Ceremonial Heike Tea and Live Hecate Sea Worms were delivered to Smith Landing over the past week, which will now be used to host a special gala event. And those are the main stories this week. 20 SEP Manatee Megaship Initiative Concludes The Libertas Cooperative has announced that its appeal for commodities has reached a successful conclusion, having received an overwhelming response from the galactic community. Land enrichment systems, animal monitors, aquaponic systems and marine equipment were delivered to Ocrinox's Orbiter over the past week, allowing construction of a megaship where manatees will be farmed. With the initiative at an end, Progenitor Selena Conley of the Libertas Cooperative issued the following statement: “The people of Munshin, and our partners at Munshin Manatee Meat, extend the warmest of thanks to all pilots who supported our project. Increased production of manatee meat will give a much-needed boost to the Munshin system’s economy.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Ocrinox's Orbiter in the Munshin system. Appeal for Computing Commodities Two rival technology companies – Supratech and Herculean Machines – have appealed for commodities to support the release of forthcoming products. Scorpio DeVorrow, CEO of Supratech, issued the following statement: “The Torc is the latest in personal computing, featuring state-of-the-art holographic technology. Anyone who wants to benefit from the next generation in wearable hardware should support its development.” Meanwhile, Maddox Hurd, head of Herculean Machines, had this to say: “The Duradrive cannot be rivalled for power or customisability. What people need in this challenging age is a robust product, not some ephemeral toy that malfunctions when exposed to a stiff breeze.” To bring their products to market, both companies have placed open orders for commodities. Supratech requires Conductive Fabrics, Robotics and Microcontrollers, while Herculean Machines has asked for Consumer Technology, Hardware Diagnostic Sensors and Computer Components. Pilots wishing to support Supratech should deliver commodities to Roberts Port in the Fedmich system, while pilots wishing to support Herculean Machines should deliver commodities to Cowper Dock in the Anima system. The campaigns begin on the 20th of September 3304 and will run for one week. If either party achieves its aims earlier than planned, both campaigns will end immediately. Robot Exposes Corporate Fraud Business magnate Lloyd Hardacre has been arrested for corporate fraud after his personal administrative robot revealed incriminating evidence. The incident occurred at Burnell Station during the annual general meeting of Copernicus Shipping Ltd, an interplanetary haulage firm founded by Mr Hardacre. One witness, a company shareholder, told reporters: “Halfway through Hardacre’s financial presentation, we saw off-the-books logs that were very obviously illegal. Hardacre ordered the robot to stop, but it continued projecting data from its internal drives. Eventually he ran from the hall in panic.” Lieutenant Inspector Ramesh Thorne of the Federal Security Service made this statement: “We have placed Mr Hardacre in custody while we verify multiple instances of fraud and misuse of company funds. We are also investigating how his personal admin robot managed to obtain such information, and why it chose to make the data public at this time.” Historical Sculptures Stolen A collection of historically significant artworks has been stolen from the Imperial Museum of Culture on Eotienses A 3. A local media report stated: “The museum’s most popular exhibit is the New Dawn Collection, a sequence of sculptures by legendary artist Lal Candromir. These figures date back nearly a thousand years and commemorate the early settlers of Eotienses agreeing to join the Empire.” “This morning, visitors found the entire exhibit empty, with every single one of the Candromir statues gone. Painted onto the wall was a graphic of a winking cat. The museum cannot explain how its security systems were so completely circumvented.” Captain Madoc Evander of the Imperial Internal Security Service commented: “We are performing forensic analyses and interviewing all staff and visitors. As yet, we cannot confirm any connection between this theft and one that occurred three months ago in the Alioth system, despite the identical ‘winking cat’ motif. We will make every effort to capture this criminal and recover these precious cultural artefacts.” 21 SEP Inside the Far God Cult Independent reporter Gethin Okonkwo, who was previously thought missing, has revealed that he has been living undercover within the Far God cult for the past three months. In an op-ed piece, Mr Okonkwo shared his experiences: “I was fascinated by Dr Ulyanov’s research and I desperately wanted to understand this doomsayer cult further, so I decided to covertly study the Far God sect by posing as an adherent.” “During this time, I visited hive-chapels in several different systems, narrowly escaping death when one was attacked by the Church of Eternal Void. On many occasions, I was physically and verbally abused by members of the public, including Juanita Bishop’s campaign followers.” “At no point did I see evidence of actual contact with the Thargoids, bar the occasional use of alien material as holy artefacts. Most worshippers are essentially fatalists, attracted to the idea of an apocalypse. Some are convinced that they alone will survive the Far God’s manifestation. It is a strange and often contradictory faith, but no less so than other religions.” “I recorded my experiences within the sect using concealed micro-cameras. I am voluntarily sharing this data with the Federal Intelligence Agency to prove that the Far God sect is not dangerous, and with the hope of ending its persecution.” The Presidential Power Struggle With the Alliance presidential race gathering speed, political journalist Vanya Driscoll has published an analysis in The Alliance Tribune: “The election of a new president is usually a ceremonial matter, during which voters select a public ‘face’ for the Alliance, but this year is a genuine power struggle – one that may have major consequences.” “Elijah Beck is the only candidate who seems content with the status quo. By contrast, entrepreneur Fazia Silva promises to boost the economy and increase commerce. Her new financial policies have been welcomed by interstellar corporations and small businesses alike.” “President Gibson Kincaid is causing the most controversy, however. His proposal that the role of president should include executive powers is being taken seriously by the Assembly. Kincaid claims that having a single controlling voice will enable the Alliance to ‘challenge our rivals’ dominance’.” “There is a surprising amount of support for this combative rhetoric. Many agree that the Alliance could be stronger, and that Prime Minister Mahon is often hamstrung by bureaucracy. Rumours suggest that the Empire and Federation are watching this election far more closely than usual.” 22 SEP Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. Political journalist Vanya Driscoll has published an analysis of the Alliance presidential candidates. She has observed that while Elijah Beck seems content with the status quo, Fazia Silva has promised to boost the economy, and current president Gibson Kincaid has proposed that the role should include executive powers. In other news, business magnate Lloyd Hardacre has been arrested for corporate fraud after his personal administrative robot revealed incriminating evidence. The incident took place during the annual general meeting of Copernicus Shipping Ltd, a firm founded by Mr Hardacre. Lieutenant Inspector Ramesh Thorne of the Federal Security Service is investigating. Independent reporter Gethin Okonkwo has revealed that he has been living undercover in the Far God cult for three months. According to his account, the cult has no contact with the Thargoids, with most of its followers being harmless fatalists. Mr Okonkwo recorded his experience using concealed micro-cameras, and has shared his data with the Federal Intelligence Agency, hoping to prove that the sect is not dangerous. Meanwhile, two rival technology companies – Supratech and Herculean Machines – have appealed for commodities to support the release of forthcoming products. Supratech is developing a personal computing device called the Torc, while Herculean Machines is working on a machine called the Duradrive. Both companies are hoping that the support of the galactic community will allow them to share working prototypes at a technology expo on the 3rd of October. Finally, the Libertas Cooperative has announced that its appeal for commodities has reached a successful conclusion, having received an overwhelming response from the galactic community. Land enrichment systems, animal monitors, aquaponic systems and marine equipment were delivered to Ocrinox's Orbiter over the past week, allowing construction of a megaship where manatees will be farmed. And those are the main stories this week. 27 SEP Oktoberfest in Bhagui Citizens of the Bhagui system are attempting to resurrect the ancient Oktoberfest celebration, an annual event based on a centuries-old Earth tradition. The scale of the event is unprecedented, and local suppliers are reeling due to the weight of demand. Consequently, Mould Federal Mining Incorporated has volunteered to finance an emergency initiative that will supply the required resources. A spokesperson for the company issued the following statement: “This will be a party like no other, where people can come together to celebrate life, love and beer. We are honoured to play our part in supporting a festival such as this. Nothing is more important to us than helping our communities.” Mould Federal Mining Incorporated has placed an open order for animal meat, fish and beer, promising to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Leavitt Port in the Bhagui system. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure that those contributing to the initiative can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 27th of September 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Commodities Appeal Concludes The competing campaigns from technology companies Supratech and Herculean Machines have come to an end. Huge quantities of technological components were contributed to the initiatives, which will be used to support the manufacture of new personal computers. As the Supratech campaign drew to an end, company CEO Scorpio DeVorrow issued the following statement: “I can’t thank the galactic community enough for its support. We believe the Torc is something really special, and due to the support we’ve had we can begin manufacture at once.” His business rival Maddox Hurd, CEO of Herculean Machines, had this to say: “We’ve received an awe-inspiring response, proving that pilots everywhere want technology that can stand the test of time.” Pilots who contributed commodities to Supratech can collect their rewards from Roberts Port in the Fedmich system, while pilots who contributed commodities to Herculean Machines can collect their rewards from Cowper Dock in the Anima system. Presidential Candidates on the Campaign Trail The three candidates for the Alliance presidency have spent much of the past week delivering their campaign messages. Incumbent president Gibson Kincaid, who seeks re-election, has demanded radical change to the constitution: “To occupy the same league as the other superpowers, we need a single ruler with overall control. I ask that you empower me to lead the Alliance into a new era of strength and unity. That is my vision.” An increase in commerce is the focus for entrepreneur Fazia Silva: “The current president is driven entirely by ego, as are all career politicians, but it’s money that makes the galaxy go round. Only by investing in trade and industry can the Alliance truly grow.” Councillor Elijah Beck has been critical of his rivals’ approach: “President Kincaid has little respect for our values, and Ms Silva wants to make it easier for her companies to increase profits. The Alliance deserves a president who puts the wellbeing of its people first, rather than their own selfish goals.” The new president of the Alliance will be announced in October. 28 SEP Robot Surveillance Program Discovered The personal administration robot of business magnate Lloyd Hardacre, which recently revealed evidence of his criminal activity, has been found to contain a concealed surveillance program. Lieutenant Inspector Ramesh Thorne of the Federal Security Service made a statement to the media: “FSS technicians discovered a highly sophisticated surveillance program within the robot’s coreware that was covertly copying certain types of data – namely anything illegal. A minor malfunction caused the robot to incorporate the data into a company presentation.” “Our working theory is that Mr Hardacre was the target of an undercover spy operation, but not one coordinated by any legal authority. Clearly, someone harboured suspicions about Hardacre and was looking for proof. We are conducting interviews with his business associates and competitors.” When asked about the robot, Lieutenant Inspector Thorne added: “The robot is manufactured by the Achilles Corporation, and is a relatively primitive machine, designed to coordinate information and perform administrative tasks. Such robots are incapable of independent behaviour, so this one must have been subjected to comprehensive reprogramming.” Computer Companies Resume Development Rival companies Herculean Machines and Supratech have resumed development of their new personal computers. Harlow Nassry, technology journalist at The Federal Times, has been following events: “After the mysterious fire that destroyed Supratech’s factory and the equally mysterious scandal that scared off Herculean Machines’s investors, it seemed like neither company would complete its new designs.” “But successful requests for public support have turned that around. Maddox Hurd and Scorpio DeVorrow, the heads of Herculean and Supratech respectively, both received enough materials to produce functional prototypes for the Rackham Ultratech Expo on Wednesday the 3rd of October.” “This expo is crucial for both companies. Rackham Capital Investments and other corporate sponsors will be paying close attention, and Zachary Rackham himself will be present, eager to get his hands on the latest gadgets.” “Both the customisable Duradrive and the wearable Torc have captured the public imagination, but the prototypes’ performance is key. The amount of commodities each company received might be the deciding factor in their commercial success.” 29 SEP Far God Cult Investigation Ends The Federal Intelligence Agency has terminated its investigation into the Far God cult. Senior Agent Micah Whitefield informed the media: “The information provided by Gethin Okonkwo on the inner workings of the Far God sect has been verified as genuine. In the absence of any evidence regarding communication with the Thargoids, our investigation is concluded. All worshippers who were detained have now been released.” “We are indebted to Mr Okonkwo for his highly detailed report. We had hoped to gain similar insights via our own undercover agent, who infiltrated the sect, but we are still awaiting his report.” The exotheologian Dr Alfred Ulyanov, who was arrested due to his research into the religion, commented: “I offer the highest praise to Gethin Okonkwo, whose dedication has confirmed the innocuous nature of the Far God faith. Sadly, this experience illustrates that intolerance and fear of the ‘other’ remain deeply embedded in human nature, no matter how advanced our species becomes.” Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. The three candidates for the Alliance presidency have spent much of the past week delivering their campaign messages. While incumbent president Gibson Kincaid has demanded radical change to the constitution, rival candidates Fazia Silva and Elijah Beck have adopted more conservative stances, focusing on economic growth and civil liberty respectively. The new president of the Alliance will be announced in October. The Federal Intelligence Agency has terminated its investigation into the Far God cult. In a statement, the FIA confirmed that information provided by undercover reporter Gethin Okonkwo had cleared the sect of any suspicion. All worshippers who were detained have now been released. In other news, rival companies Herculean Machines and Supratech have resumed development of their new personal computers, following successful requests for public support. Both companies have now returned their attention to the Rackham Ultratech Expo, where they will unveil prototypes of their new designs. It is suspected that the amount of commodities each company received might be the deciding factor in their commercial success. Meanwhile, the personal administration robot of business magnate Lloyd Hardacre, which recently revealed evidence of his criminal activity, has been found to contain a concealed surveillance program. The revelation came from the Federal Security Service, which found a surveillance program within the robot’s coreware that was covertly copying certain types of data. The FSS now believes that Mr Hardacre was the target of an undercover spy operation. Finally, citizens of the Bhagui system are attempting to resurrect the ancient Oktoberfest celebration, an annual event based on a centuries-old Earth tradition. Mould Federal Mining Incorporated has agreed to finance the event, and has placing an open order for various commodities. A spokesperson for the organisation promised the festival would be “a party like no other.” And those are the main stories this week. Category:GalNet